Lembranças
by Rosamund Mills
Summary: Esme relembra os primeiros momentos de sua vida de vampira.


**Título – **Lembranças

**Autora – **Jeannie Black

**Beta – **Gwendolyn Grey

**Sinopse – **Esme relembra os primeiros momentos de sua vida de vampira.

**Casal – **Esme e Carlisle

**Gênero – **Romance

**Spoilers – **Twilight. Não revela absolutamente nada de nenhum outro livro. Na verdade, nem sei se revela alguma coisa do primeiro.

**Disclaimer – **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, aquele sortuda. Por que eu não tive a idéia antes dela? Mundo injusto.

**Avisos – **Esme POV. Descrever essa fanfic em uma palavra? Fofa!

Eu estava no meu quarto, sentada na cama. Embora vampiros não durmam, aquele era um móvel muito importante. Sorri ao lembrar da primeira vez em que vi Carlisle, meu marido, depois de transformada. Eu estava deitada em uma cama parecida. Quando meu coração finalmente parou de bater e eu abri os olhos, eu o vi. Eu me lembrava dele. Ele havia engessado minha perna quando eu a quebrara. Entretanto, o rosto que eu via agora era dez mil vezes mais bonito. Eu respirei fundo. Não fez diferença nenhuma. Ele me explicou o que ele havia feito comigo. O que eu era agora. Ele explicou sobre a sede. Sobre a escolha que ele havia feito. Eu comecei a admirá-lo naquele momento.

Fiquei ali, sentada na cama, mergulhada nas minhas lembranças. A primeira vez que eu segurei a sua mão. O primeiro beijo. A primeira noite... Eu me lembrava de cada detalhe com precisão. Cada pequeno detalhe de cada momento em que eu estive ao lado dele. A cada segundo que eu passava ao seu lado eu me apaixonava mais e mais por ele. Lembro de quando eu lhe perguntei, no dia seguinte à minha transformação, como ele havia se transformado em vampiro. Eu ouvi a história dele. Quando ele tentou se destruir ao descobrir o que ele havia se tornado, eu segurei sua mão forte contra a minha. Ele virou o rosto pro meu, surpreso. Ele não havia tocado em mim nenhuma vez até então. Sua pele era macia e quente contra a minha, de certa forma. Eu me lembro de segurar sua mão contra meu rosto e sussurrar para ele como ele era corajoso. Foi um impulso meu, um dos quais eu nunca me arrependi de seguir.

Ele sorrira, tímido e modesto. Foi quando percebi o que estava acontecendo comigo. Como um raio, a realidade me atingiu: eu o amava. Profunda e desesperadamente. Lembro-me de ter dado um passo em sua direção. De olhar nos seus olhos e me aproximar cada vez mais dele. De fechar os olhos e encostar minha testa na dele. Da sensação da mão dele envolvendo minha cintura. Dos seus lábios contra os meus. De quebrar a porta do escritório dele enquanto nos beijávamos ferozmente, tentando chegar ao quarto dele. Quarto esse que daquele dia em diante passou a ser nosso.

Voltei à realidade com o barulho da porta abrindo. O mesmo homem que povoava meus pensamentos veio em minha direção. Como sempre que eu olhava para o rosto dele, o ar me fugia e eu não pensava coisa com coisa. Cada vez que eu o via era como se fosse a primeira. Ele sorriu, e eu sorri de volta. Ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou contra ele.

- Eu estava te procurando – ele disse, a voz suave.

- Eu estou aqui há algum tempo. Eu gosto de ficar aqui, pensando – eu respondi, passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Em quê?

- Só algumas lembranças – eu respondi – Dos nossos primeiros dias juntos. Logo depois que você me transformou.

Eu levantei o rosto e olhei para ele. Ele sorria largamente.

- Daquela vez em nós quebramos a porta – eu falei, e os olhos dele brilharam de uma maneira que me fez tremer.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, os nossos lábios se tocando.

- Se bem que agora as lembranças estão sendo trocadas por... idéias – eu suspirei, enquanto ele descia os lábios para o meu pescoço.

- E que idéia seriam essas, Sra. Cullen? – ele perguntou, com a voz rouca.

- Idéias más. Muito más – eu disse, minha voz traindo o desejo que eu sentia.

- Espero desesperadamente que essas idéias não envolvam roupas – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

- Oh, não. Roupas são as _últimas _coisas envolvidas.

E então ele me beijou. Um beijo que foi tão bom quanto o primeiro havia sido. Um beijo que me daria, mesmo na hora mais escura, uma razão para continuar.

**N/A:** Siim, eu amo²³²¹ Carlisle e Esme, e acho uma pena que eles não foram muito explorados nos livros. Também não tem muitas fics deles aqui (se não me engano são apenas duas) no , por isso eu escrevi essa aqui. Vai que tem mais alguém que simplesmente ama esses dois? Se ela ta muito curta, foi porque eu escrevi na aula de matemática, no meu caderno. E como eu tenho tendinite (ossos do ofício), eu não escrevo muito à mão. Se quiserem, review!

**N/B:** Adorei! Que bom que eu já tinha lido os livros pra betar pra ti, não é? Adoro betar as ficas dessa guria. Quase nunca tem erros. Sou quase inútil aqui, mas paciência. Enjoy the reading!


End file.
